Marry Me
by Stargoddess400
Summary: Dressed in his black suit and tie, the guests were arriving. He was desperate to tell her but couldn't bring himself to destroy her big day. She wanted to get married, but didn't want to marry him. Draco is in love with Hermione, but she is marrying another wizard. Two-shot based on Thomas Rhett's Marry Me (Rated M-for future lemons)
1. Chapter 1

Hello my dear readers! I am so sorry it has been so long since I have written or updated. I just got the creative juices flowing when I heard Thomas Rhett's new song marry me, please listen as it inspired this two-shot. I will be updating my other story Aphrodite's Poison soon as well.  
Enjoy! Xoxo Stargoddess400

 **Marry Me**

 **December 19, 1998  
Heads Common Room  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **

"Seriously? A backyard wedding? Aren't girls supposed to want the big white church, pygmy puff dress, with a reception fit for the Queen of England herself?" Draco queried, intrigued by the head girl's future plans. The two had been sitting in front of the roaring fire in their respective large armchairs for the past hour. Classes done for the week, their discussion of head duties had been lost long ago, as Draco started to pry into Hermione's love life.

Hermione started laughing, her "spiked" hot chocolate making her more open than usual. "Well, I am not the princess type, you know that? But no, I always wanted a quaint outdoor ceremony; peonies and hydrangeas, trees with fairy lights; very organic. And of course, well it can't happen now, but I would have wanted my grandfather to give the sermon. He passed last year. I didn't know until I repaired my parents' memories." She finished, becoming more somber.

"I didn't know that Granger, I am truly sorry for your loss." Draco replied sincerely. He wanted desperately to reach over and grab her hand, but didn't push it. He was lucky they were even here, conversing. It had been difficult to say the least the past 18 months. Finding solstice with the Order, befriending Potter, Granger and finding Weasley tolerable at times; watching his father choose the Dark Lord over his mother and his only son. Granger and his friendship was rocky at first. But now as they returned to Hogwarts, they shared the role of Heads and surprisingly a common room.

A few weeks into the school year, Granger had made the suggestion since they didn't have classes after 11 am on Fridays, they would meet and discuss Heads work and the like. After a month, those meetings became more time for relaxation, getting to know one another. And for Draco, his feelings for the Head girl grew, and it was worrisome. She was just too good of a soul, pure, kind…in other words way to damn good for the likes of him. Ex-death eater and a young man trying to redeem himself.

"Draco, DRACO!" Hermione said a little too loudly, waving her hand in front of him.

"Huh, oh I'm sorry, what did you say?" Draco returned dazed.

"Oh my, Draco Malfoy apologizing _twice_ in 5 minutes, I think I might swoon!" Hermione jested with a giggle.

He rolled his eyes, but couldn't help but smirk. "Only for your Granger" Draco replied smoothly with a wink.

She blushed, turning her gaze to the fire. She cleared her throat. "How did we get on the topic of future wedding plans, I need a boyfriend first!" She giggled. "Did you spike this?" She asked as she took another swig, leaving her with a chocolate covered lip.

Draco laughed, shaking his head. "You'll never know, though you are warming up right? And ah, you got a bit on your…" Draco finished as he reached over and dragged his thumb across her lip so gently but swiftly she hadn't even realized until he brought his thumb to his own lips sucking of the sweet liquid.

"Oh my, um than- thank you." Hermione stammered, her heart beating fast. "I think I need to go finish some reading, we have that paper due" She quickly made an excuse, flushed.

She made it up the stairs, before he could respond, her empty mug on the coffee table. He sat back in his chair, downing the rest of his firewhisky in one swig.

"Fuck." He whispered to himself.

 **June 6, 1999  
Great Hall  
Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **

"We did it, we graduated!" Hermione shouted as she ran and jumped onto Draco's back.

"HmmpH!" Draco laughed as he barely moved from the collision. She weighed nothing as she wrapped her legs around his waist, essentially riding him "piggyback" as she describes it.

Blaise and Theo, two other Slytherins started chuckling at Granger's excitement. They had grown fond of the lovely Gryffindor for many reasons. As they had all grown closer returning to Hogwarts, she was the first to extend a hand in inter-house unity and her bossiness could not be ignored. So, others followed her lead. They found, the budding relationship between her and their dear friend Draco was one to not overlook, curious as it was. They knew to let it figure itself out, if their arse of a friend would make a move.

"Woah there Granger, the Valedictorian shouldn't be acting in such a manner. Not to mention Draco might enjoy it too much" Theo chuckled, taking a drink of his champagne and glanced at Draco.

Draco scowled in return as Hermione laughed.

"Drake just puts up with me because my mum sends him muggle sweets." Hermione laughed and ruffled Draco's blonde locks.

Draco shook his head, and snorted "Sure Granger that's why I put up with you, you saucy minx." He whispered as he whipped her around to hug her around the waist before placing her on her feet. Theo and Blaise just shared knowing looks and turned the conversation back to future plans of the graduates.

By the end of the night, various 7th years were found laughing and jeering in the Heads common room. Drinking, playing games. Draco and Hermione were secluded on the window seat, the full moon shining in.

"Draco, you'll stay in contact, right? You won't go off and marry one of your rich pureblood tarts and never talk to me again?" Hermione asked nervously, staring at him through her mascara coated lashed.

"Granger, Granger Granger…you couldn't get rid of me if you tried. You know, I truly never thanked you for accepting me and my flaws…our friendship means, well…" Draco stuttered, unlike his usual suave attitude, this girl made him act like a bloody first year. He leaned in closer, taking in the scent of her vanilla perfume.

Granger scooted closer to him, she leaned in as well and moved her hand to his, she unconsciously licked her lips in anticipation. "Drake, I feel I need to be honest -BANG!" Hermione screamed as Draco jumped up, numerous exploding snaps erupting at their feet, they looked over as Ron and Seamus were drunk and laughing, continuing to throw the tiny intrusive explosives.

Hermione squealed jumping up and running after the two Gryffindors, whipping out her own wand with a spell ready. "You lot are gonna get it!" She screamed half-heartedly.

Draco was left, almost kissed by the girl he thinks he is in love with. "Damn." He whispered, running a hand through his hair. Getting up in search for some strong firewhisky.

 **January 7, 2000  
Whimsical Tales and Tombs  
Diagon Alley**

Draco and Hermione had been meeting at the hidden bookstore since July after graduation. "Their spot," Granger had declared, of the cozy hideaway. There, they had met every other Sunday morning for tea. Discussing work, family, friends and the current topic, Hermione's sudden boyfriend.

"I don't like him. He just wants you because you are part of the bloody Golden trio and of course you're beautiful!" Draco heatedly exclaimed, gripping his tea cup a little too tightly.

"You say that about every man who looks my way, but I appreciate the concern. I really like him." Hermione rebutted with a dreamy smile. "Besides, its only been a month, I like to take things slow. Daniel seems to want the same." Hermione expressed sincerely. Though Draco's demeanor didn't go unnoticed by the young woman.

They hadn't spoken of their almost kiss on graduation night. The tension passed and their friendship stayed strong even outside of Hogwarts. Keeping each other afloat as they blossomed into adulthood, dealing with work and family expectations.

"Enough about me and Daniel. Is your mum still harping about what's her name, Tiffany?" Hermione queried with a raised eyebrow and smirk.

"Pfft, Tiffany will never be the next Lady Malfoy, trust me. She is as bright as tar and can't even hold a conversation that doesn't involve makeup or who is on the cover of Witch Weekly." Draco replied annoyed.

Hermione frowned, reached over and grabbed his hand. "Keep looking Draco, the girl you're meant to be with is closer than you know. Your mother should know better that you want love in your marriage" Hermione finished with a squeeze of his hand and reassuring smile.

Draco looked up and stared at her. Yeah, he thought, she is the one he wants to marry. But she wouldn't want to marry him.

 **December 5, 2000  
The Potter's residence  
12 Grimmauld Place, London**

"Congratulations to Hermione and Daniel on your engagement! May you have a happy, loving marriage and lots of babies!" a pregnant Ginny Potter announced to the group of friends and family. Hermione blushed as her fiancé pulled her in for a dramatic kiss.

Draco swallowed his firewhisky in one swig, as he watched from the back of the room at the happy couple. His heart shattering, desperate to tell her. Daniel was a good guy, but not the right guy for Hermione, HIS Hermione. Why couldn't she see that. He was the first one she told when Daniel proposed. The pounce did it at a crappy restaurant and hid the small classless ring in her cake. She almost choked on it. Hermione, like Draco, loved her sweets, and apparently wasn't paying attention. He wondered if her nodding yes was in response to the question of marriage or can you breathe alright?

He wanted badly to tell her he loved her, at all their teas, movies, friends' parties, when she was there comforting him at this father's funeral. But no, she said she was happy. She wanted to get married, but she didn't want to marry him.

 **October 15, 2001  
Hermione Granger's Flat  
Cambridge, England **

"Do you ever feel like you made the wrong choice Ginny?" Hermione questioned her best friend as they were wrapping wedding favors.

"Wrong choice in what Mione?" Ginny replied, constantly looking back and forth between the task at hand and her infant son in the bassinette next to the table.

"Marriage, kids so fast? I mean, I know you love Harry, but…" Hermione pondered, the thoughts in her head becoming fuzzy.

Ginny's eyes went wide, grabbing the favor from Hermione, forcing her to look at the red-haired witch. "Hold up there missy! I am perfectly happy in my life, and you are going all reverse psychology on me! Hermione are you second guessing Daniel?" Ginny questioned seriously, searching the brunettes face for signs of doubt.

"What, no…well I mean, no I love Daniel. He is a good wizard and safe." Hermione stuttered, attempting to sound convincing.

"Safe? Bugger to hell, that's not how you describe the love of your life Mione! You can say no, we can call this whole thing off. Everyone will understand." Ginny expressed dramatically, in attempt to reassure her worries and fears.

"Oh No! I couldn't, I mean I don't want to call it off. I want to marry Dr- I mean I want to marry Daniel." Hermione said quickly correcting herself.

Ginny's eyes widened even more…she knew it. "He loves you, you know." Ginny said plainly.

"Of course he does, Daniel wouldn't have proposed if he didn't" Hermione laughed, going back to the favors. "Ignore me Ginny, just pre-wedding jitters. I mean the wedding is next week!" Hermione exclaimed with a bright smile. Though her smile didn't reach her eyes. It was a little too forced.

Ginny nodded her head, returning to folding the favors again, not sure if she should just lock the two idiots in a room. Everyone could see Draco loved Hermione, and she had feelings for him as well. Why was she so scared? Was her friend marrying the wrong man?

 **October 25, 2001  
St. James Church, London **

Ginny fluffed Hermione's gown in front of the floor length mirror provided in the private room of the church. Hermione was a nervous wreck. Was this wrong? She wasn't in her parent's backyard. She had a bouquet of roses, not peonies. Daniel had desired a church wedding, she wanted organic. He wanted over the top. But they comprised for love, right?

"You okay Mione?" Ginny asked as she finished adjusting the brides veil. Her friend was a vision, but her face showed more worry than joy.

"Hmmm, oh of course. All the guests are here, I just need a minute, is that okay?" Hermione whispered.

Ginny nodded and squeezed her best friend's hand, she went in search of her husband and son.

Draco arrived at the church, responding to the welcomes and hellos from fellow guests. He wanted to go find her, get it off of his chest. Tell her she was making a mistake. But he couldn't do it. Draco barely made it to the pews, where Blaise and Theo were sitting, they ushered him over and Draco couldn't handle it, he was ready to cry, she was going to get married, and it wasn't to him. He would wish her the best, but later. He found himself rushing back out of the church doors, going anywhere, anywhere but there.

Hermione arrived at the aisle, where her father waited with a large smile. Hermione reached for him, grasped his arm and held on tight. As the procession began, instead of looking at her fiancé waiting at the front of the church, her eyes were searching the crowd. Her breathe hitched and rushed out of her. _Draco_. He wasn't there; that blonde hair of his could easily be spotted, and as they made it halfway down the aisle she stopped. She turned to her father.

"I'm so sorry Dad. I can't" Hermione whispered, tears forming in her eyes. She looked at Ginny. Ginny looked knowingly. Hermione's gaze then drifted to Theo and Blaise. Blaise nodded and mouthed "your spot, go."

Hermione's eyes widened, as she turned around bunching the bulky dress up "I'm so sorry Daniel, I have to go." She apologized, running out of the church. She apparated the minute she was outside, thinking of the little bookshop in Diagon Alley.

 **October 25, 2001  
Whimsical Tales and Tombs  
Diagon Alley **

Draco sat at the small round table nestled in front of the glass window of their spot. He poured the contents of his flask of firewhisky into his cup of tea. His black tie off to the side, his hair tussled from running his hands anxiously through it. "I should have told her, bloody hell, she's probably already said I do." Draco muttered, looking down into his tea.

"How would you know, you weren't there" a voice interrupted his conversation with himself.

His head shot up, she was a vision in white, standing there. The small room, feeling cramped as she shuffled her way towards him.

"What, what are you doing here? Where is Daniel?" Draco questioned in distress.

"I couldn't do it. I just, you weren't there. I realized I didn't want him! Draco," Hermione drifted off, confused as tears spilling silently down her cheeks. "Oh Merlin, I left him at the altar, I am a terrible person! All those people, oh Draco! I'm so selfish!" Hermione cried out, realization hitting her.

Draco stood up, rushed to her, grabbing her by the waist and pulled her in.

"Stop, Hermione. Stop, shh…Calm down, I'm here. I've got you." Draco reassured her. Grasping her face in his strong hands wiping her tears away with his thumbs. Her crying turned to sniffles, as her mascara ran streaks down her cheeks and she began to calm from his movements and husky words of comfort.

"Hermione, do you want to marry him?" Draco asked seriously as she finally stopped crying, his eyes searching hers for an answer.

She looked back at him, smiled and shook her head no. He needed no further encouragement. He crashed his lips against hers. Their kiss was magical, shocking them both as they felt tingles rush to their toes. Her hands reached to run through his blonde locks. She sighed in contentment. This was right where she was supposed to be.

Draco swiped his tongue against her lip, begging for entrance, she obliged eagerly and he gripped her to him, in fear she was a mirage and would disappear. After what felt like minutes, they pulled back, gasping for air. Draco trailed kisses across her face, as she began to giggle. He picked her up hugging her, twirling her around.

"Draco! Draco, put me down!" Hermione squealed.

Draco was grinning like a fool, she didn't marry Daniel. "I love you, Hermione, I have for a long time…. I don't know why I didn't ever say anything. I'm sorry, love. Please, please tell me you feel the same." Draco expressed eagerly as he placed her down gently.

Hermione's eyes widened for what felt like the hundredth time that day she opened her mouth in response.

To be continued….


	2. Chapter 2

**Perfect**

A/N- Hey ya'll! Here is the last chapter of this two-shot! Hope you enjoy, there are some lemons, so you are warned. I do not own anything! Please read and review! Lots of love! Xoxo

* * *

 **September 28, 2003  
Grandpa Granger's Family home  
Cheshire, England  
**  
"Hermione, as your best friend, you need to tell me if this is it. Do you have any doubts?" Ginny asked seriously as she adjusted the bride's lace gown.

Hermione's smile could only get wider. Ginny had every right to ask the question, just two years ago, she was standing in a white dress about to get married, but to a different man.

 **October 25, 2001  
Whimsical Tales and Tombs  
Diagon Alley **

"Hermione please say something..." Draco whispered, his hands now moved to grasp hers.

"I just can't understand why? Why, Draco, did it take us so long? Why didn't you ever say anything?!" Hermione groaned by the end, her frustrations now starting to surface. They had been dancing around feelings apparently for years but no one had the bullocks to say anything.

"Hey, hey! Don't go getting all mad at me! _You_ were the one who left her own bloody wedding!" Draco shouted back, dropping her hands from his. What the fuck had they done?

"Oh Draco…I left HIM there, my parents, the guests, EVERYONE! What will they think? Sweet mandrakes! I've jilted someone, Merlin I am going to Hell!" Hermione started to sob again, now panicking, she plopped down in the chair, the layers of white obnoxious tulle surrounding her.

Draco was pacing, he had said nothing in the past because she said she was _happy._ They had always been open with each other, at least he thought.

"Granger! Hermione, dammit listen to me! You said you were HAPPY! What was I supposed to do? All those times I wanted to tell you, how could I? That day five months ago, in the park after work, I _almost_ did. Last week at your parent's house in your bedroom, I _almost_ did. Every minute of every day since I walked into battle, I wanted to, but I couldn't. You found HIM-your bright, shiny wizard-you wanted to marry HIM! How could I ruin your life with my selfishness?! I was going to wish you the best today, but I couldn't even stay to watch. It was pure torture!" Draco hollered, bringing her out of her failing thoughts.

She was shaking, he quickly shook his head, his furrowed brows softening quickly as he found himself kneeling in front of her. Grasping her hands once more, forcing her to look at him.

"Hermione, do you love me?" Draco questioned again. Pleading for a final answer. He didn't want them to yell and fight, he knew she was going to get angry and he was right behind her. Over their years, despite their harbored love, they could still throw down some major screaming matches. One he remembered fondly; she locked him out of her apartment, with a pig snout and tail, and for two days he could not remove the jinx. He still doesn't have a clue as to what had started the fight. But even now, he smirked, because her fiery passion ignited his own. She was a flame and he was drawn to her. At this point he could care less for the burns he might get, she would fix them. Maybe.

Hermione still gasping as her tears continued to fall. "Oh Draco, Drake, of course I love you! I've wanted you for so long. You just, I thought you were being nice. After the Ron fiasco and then no one was really interested, I just thought you just only saw me as a friend…" Hermione whimpered, breaking their eye contact.

Draco was taken back. "Fuck, seriously, bloody hell Granger! How many times have I told you were beautiful? Or that your arse looked too damn good in a pencil skirt, what did I need to do to spell it out for you?! Bloody hell! Are we both _that_ daft?" Draco finished with a husky chuckle in disbelief that they were bickering over liking each other and trying to point fingers. This was not the time.

Hermione shook her head, rolling her eyes, taking her one hand from his and wiping her eyes. She started to smile, and let out a giggle of her own as she realized how stupid they truly were. "Oh, what I can't believe is you were going to let me marry Daniel and leave us both ridiculously miserable!" Hermione scolded him with a slap the shoulder.

"Oi! You said yes to him, I can't control you! No one can you saucy bint!" Draco fired back with a smirk. His chest becoming less tight from the stress of the situation. "Soo, you love me huh?" Draco finished squeezing her hand and waggled his eyebrows.

She rolled her eyes once more and went to shove him, and she somehow managed to get her shoe caught in the damn fabric of her dress. She went toppling onto him as he was still kneeling in front of her.

They fell in a mess of limbs, tulle, giggles and finally Draco positioned himself so Granger was lying atop of him. He reached to push away the stray curls of her hair. "I'm going to kiss you again Granger. And that's it, from here on out your mine." Draco demanded with a predatory smirk.

Before she could respond, he pulled her in, kissing her with such passion and pure need. His hands tangled themselves in her curly up-do, now falling apart. Her fingers pressed firmly into his chest, trying to find balance as he traced his tongue across her lip begging for entrance. She willingly obliged, melting into him. Their kiss had Hermione's head spinning, not wanting it to end. She reached up tentatively to feel his face before…

"Herrhem" A gruff sound of a clearing throat from behind them interrupted their kiss. The person sounded obviously annoyed.

Hermione and Draco's kiss broke quickly as they each looked behind them, finding Mr. Winter standing there, hands akimbo and looking well, not too thrilled.

Their faces were sheepish and embarrassment filled Hermione's face as Mr. Winter the store owner shook his head a them.

"Mr. Malfoy! Miss. Granger, what is going on here?!" Mr. Winter asked disgruntled. His two favorite, polite customers, on the floor of his shop canoodling no less!

Hermione turned bright red, burrowing her head into Draco's shoulder, mortified.

Draco on the other hand, couldn't be bothered. He just smirked, squeezed Hermione's waist in comfort and replied in the best even voice he could muster, "My good Mr. Winter. I am terribly sorry for this intrusion and scene we have caused. As you can see, Miss. Granger is a bit distraught. I will see to it we leave now, and not cause any more trouble." Draco declared confidently. He needed to get his witch home, they had more important things to do.

Mr. Winter starred at the couple questioningly. Obviously, he knew there was something more concerning, but couldn't be bothered to question the young adults. Despite them being his appreciated regular customers, he did not need such indecent acts going on in his shop.

"Yes, well you two should go. And when you return, I shall hope you both have yourselves sorted. This is a bookshop Mr. Malfoy, not a brothel." Mr. Winter stated sternly, pushing his spectacles up his nose, shaking his head and turning to finish unloading a new shipment of novels. "In my day, kids wouldn't be acting in such a way!" He was muttering to himself down the hall.

The moment they were alone, Hermione raised her head to look at Draco. Their eyes met and they quickly broke out in a fit of more laughter. Hermione's cheeks reddened in embarrassment, Draco couldn't help but capture her lips once more, kissing her in excitement. He pulled back, whispering

"Let's go Miss Granger, before he never lets us come back!"

Hermione's eyes widened in horror. "Oh no, we need to leave. I will not be banned from here Malfoy." She stated, hurriedly attempting to shimmy her way off him, her dress becoming more and more tedious.

Draco chuckled, swiftly without warning untangled himself from under her, hopped to his feet. Before Hermione knew it, she was dizzy from being pulled up straight so quickly.

"Okay there Granger, you're not gonna pass out on me?" Draco asked with a smirk, steadying her swaying body.

Hermione shook her head, feeling warm and tingly. She shuffled forward. "Take me home Draco." She whispered, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hold on." Draco replied, grasping her waist tightly, and with a "pop" they apparated.

 **October 25, 2001  
Draco Malfoy's Flat  
London, England **

They landed seconds later in the familiar place of Draco's living room. Polished with rich dark woods, clean and modern furnishing and paintings. Hermione preferred a more cozy, rustic look. But at the moment the color of Draco's dinning table was far from her thoughts.

The minute their feet touched the floor, Draco pulled back to admire the witch who was finally his.

"Granger, I've waited so long for you. I'm going to try to be as slow as you need me to be, tell me what you want and I'll give it to you." Draco expressed, as he leaned down to kiss her, slithering his tongue into her mouth, caressing her face and neck with his strong calloused hands. Hermione melted into his embrace, feeling light headed as she became more aroused.

She moaned, loving the feel of him. She was desperate to feel more of him though. "Touch me" she demanded against his lips, pushing his black jacket off his shoulders. His eyes widened from her request.

He groaned into her mouth, as he shucked his coat off hurriedly, to move his hands back to her bare arms. He was ready to rip the dress off her, and without thinking he gripped the back of the dress where he found the seam of the zipper, pulling both sides apart, he heard a satisfying rip.

Hermione gasped as she heard and felt the fabric of her dress being torn apart. "DRACO! What?!" She exclaimed in surprise!

Draco chuckled while he kissed her fiercely "I want it gone…because I don't want any thoughts of HIM…. next time you wear a white dress it will be for me, and only me." He addressed passionately. Hermione shivered in excitement of the future, appreciating his possessiveness. Something she had to admit Daniel didn't have. "Am I right Granger?" Draco questioned, peppering open mouth kisses up and down her neck and he tugged her dress down.

"Yes, oh my yes" She mumbled delirious with desire. She felt the dress puddle at her feet. She sighed in unexpected relief. She didn't realize how much she actually found the dress quite ghastly. She shivered as the night air hit her skin. He pulled back, allowing her to step out of the dress.

"There now…come." Draco directed, as lead her by the hand down the hallway. She giggled, as she walked with him to the familiar bedroom. She had been in his room countless times but never for this reason. She was nervous to be honest.

As they passed through the doorway, she was spun around and her back hit the now closed door.  
"Smooth Malfoy" She purred. Draco caged her body in, pulling both her hands above her head holding them with one of his.

Draco just smirked in response and leaned in to kiss her, she craned her neck forward, and he pulled back. The tease! She thought.

"What, don't like to be teased Granger?" He queried with a devilish look.

"Hmm please don't, we've waited long enough" Hermione whined in response, her legs starting to rub together. She was starving to make love to him, she didn't realize how much she needed him until this moment.

"Well I have to take a few moments to appraise and appreciate this gorgeous witch in my arms, don't I?" He replied saucily, his eyes roaming up and down her half naked body. She was dressed in a cream and blush pink lace corset. Pearl buttons down the front, her breasts pushed up, begging to be released. When he continued his gaze downward, his mouth began to water, the corset was attached to delicate lace garters and thin silk stockings, in a matching cream and her feet were covered by glorious pale pink satin Mary Jane heels. But what had him shocked was the juncture between her legs was bare, completely uncovered.

"Fuck, Granger, you naughty minx, no knickers?" He admonished, his eyes dark with desire and something else.

Hermione was red, from her cheeks to her chest, embarrassed, no one had a clue what her thoughts were while getting dressed this morning.

"I, I well, you see…" Hermione stammered, unsure how to express her hidden desires. "I was thinking of you this morning…when I pick out my lingerie, I always think of you. What you may like, want, think I'd look beautiful in…today was no exception. Well of course I didn't think this would actually happen Draco." Hermione finished shyly, barely able to look at him. "I'm an awful woman, I should have been thinking of Daniel. Instead all my brain and heart could want was you." Hermione confessed, looking away from him, ashamed.

Draco was taken back, this woman surprised him more and more. "Look at me" Draco commanded softly, grasping her chin in his unoccupied hand and moving her to face him.

Her lashes fluttered as she gazed up to look him directly in his eyes. His stare was unnerving, filled with lust, love and something a little darker.

"You my darling witch, are nothing short than wonderful. Yes, its horrible; we choose to wait to recognize and admit our true feelings. But rather now before making the vows, yes? Rather now, then knowing months, years down the road every time he touched you, or your own hands massaged yourself, you were thinking of me instead? Now, you can have me. I will worship you, _love_ you like no one else could. And yes, to answer your question, no knickers is something that has me extremely turned on, unless you couldn't tell…" Draco finished, thrusting his trouser covered erection into her. Her head fell back against the door, as she let out a soft moan.

Her thoughts had been weighing down on her for months. She had tried so many times to gauge a reaction if Draco was ever interested, she would have left Daniel in a heartbeat. But Daniel was a safe, honest wizard. How could she not want him? Well, he wasn't Draco. Thank Merlin, thank Merlin she didn't say "I do" today.

"When did you get so wise, huh? I'm so thankful I didn't say yes today Drake…love me, promise you'll love me" She whispered more of a demand than statement.

"Always, baby, always." Draco responded, kissing her again. His hand releasing her arms, instead moving to grasp under her thighs, picking her up. She responded quickly, wrapping her legs around him as he carried them over to his bed. His dominate side disappearing for the time being, in need to love her and show her the man she knows and was desperate for. Besides, he could always spank her firm little arse tomorrow for making him wait all this time.

He dropped her onto his soft cotton bedding, and instead of delaying further, muttered a spell, sheading them both of the rest of their clothes.

Hermione pouted a little. "I wanted to undress you…" She said deflated. Completely unashamed of her nudity in front of him.

"Next time, all I want right now is to finally be able kiss every inch of your delectable flesh and savor it." Draco responded, joining her on the bed, crawling up her body, kissing a path up to her pink lips. A smile now replacing her cute pout. He kissed her firmly, skimming his fingers up and down her heated skin, causing her to shiver. Her hips thrusting up on their own accord, she reached to drag her fingers through his hair. Draco growled as she apparently hit soft spot.

He kissed her harder, their tongues battling, as his fingers moved in between her legs, feeling the warm wetness of her folds. She whimpered in response when he slipped one into her tight channel. He didn't know how long the foreplay would last, he could come just from watching her writhe beneath him. He added another finger, watching her eyes close and her mouth widen, releasing breathy moans.

"My beautiful witch, are you ready for me to be inside of you?" Draco whispered seductively into her ear, his fingers thrusting in and out faster, her hips meeting his movements.

All she could do was nod yes, the sensations overwhelming from his thick fingers, to his strong hard cock, pulsating against her thigh. Desperate for her and she for him.

"Say it love, tell me." Draco commanded, he could tell she was close. The sounds of her juices spilling onto his fingers, causing him to grit his teeth to hold back from coming himself.

"Yes…fuck yes…please take me." Hermione sobbed as her walls contracted around his fingers, wailing in surprise of her orgasm. He pulled his fingers from her and replaced them with his hard, long cock. And before she could respond, he sheathed himself inside, pausing to allow her to accommodate his girth.

He was clenching his muscles in reserve he didn't realize he had. He took a moment to look down at the goddess below him. She was panting, sweat glistened off her brow, she looked nothing short of magnificent. The feel of her warm, tight vaginal walls gripping his cock required him to take some steadying breaths.

"Are you alright Hermione?" Draco questioned lovingly, leaning down to pepper kisses across her face. She nodded her head quickly, opening her eyes to look at him.

"Move...please Draco, _move_ " She whimpered below him, her nails digging into his shoulders, her hips starting to move. He kissed her in response and let loose. He grasped her hands in his and flattened them above her head, giving him leverage to thrust into her pussy with long, hard strokes. Hermione's eyes rolled into the back of her head,

"Godss! Yes!" Hermione gushed, gripping his hands tighter, wrapping her legs around his waist to pull his cock deeper inside her. She knew it would be like this, passionate and earth shattering. Her whole body felt like it was on fire, and she wanted to burn if it meant he kept going. She met his thrusts with eagerness. The bed began to shake with their movements.

"I knew it would be like this Granger, you're a goddess and all _mine_ " Draco rasped. He needed her to come, he was getting to close. He leaned down to kiss her again, feeling her breasts rub against him had him pumping faster. Hermione's mewls and moans pushing them both closer.

"All yours Draco" She gasped. Draco stopped and before she could protest, he was kneeling, bringing her up into his lap, hugging her to him so tightly. "OHHH yes just like that, keep going like that" Hermione moaned latching her mouth onto his throat to kiss and suck at the sensitive skin there, as she gripped his shoulders to ride him.

He gripped her hips, thrusting up into her at the new angle, watching her breasts bounce up and down as she leaned back. "Harder, Draco" She demanded reaching to pinch her own nipple. Draco lost it, he growled pulling her back to him once more and pumped furiously until he felt her walls flutter around him, squeezing his cock so tightly.

"Fuck…yess Baby come..." Draco groaned out. Hermione just held onto him as she screamed his name.

Draco snapped his hips once more and stilled as he filled her with his seed. Hermione fell forward against him, shaking, her womb warmed with their release. After moments of just sitting there, wrapped up in each other, Draco pulled Hermione back enough to look at her.

Her face was flushed, but he noticed tears running down her cheeks. "What, Hermione, why are you crying? Did I hurt you?" Draco asked worriedly, starting to panic.

Hermione laughed, sniffling. "No, goodness no! I just it felt too amazing! I just I'm so happy!" Hermione declared, attaching her lips to his in a sweet delicate kiss.

He smirked against her lips, "Oh, you're _happy_? Are you sure? You've said it before…." Draco questioned teasingly, referring to Daniel. She quickly leaned back, and smacked his shoulder for the second time that day!

"Yes, you arse! Unless I am making a mistake?" She replied saucily, tears now dried up and gone.

"Nope, just making sure dear. Now can we go back to cuddling, I plan to ravish you some more later" He declared, running his hands up and down her back gently. He rearranged them so he was lying on his back, tucking her into his side, bare breast against him. Her damp thigh thrown over his hip.

"Hmm I like the sound of that" Hermione moaned, closing her eyes and leaning into him, enjoying his warmth.

"Good, because we will need our strength to explain all of this to your family in a few hours." He professed. Before she could respond, he whipped the blankets up over them, swallowing her squeal with another kiss.

"Don't worry Granger, it will be fine. Because soon, you're going to want get married, and you are going to want to marry me." He declared, making her giggle. They continued into the night talking, making love and excited what the future would hold for them.

 **September 28, 2003  
Grandpa Granger's Family home  
Cheshire, England**

The fairy lights twinkled in the trees on the property. The home of Mr. Granger remained in the family despite the passing of both his parents. His daughter had no other place she had dreamed of getting married. She said she wanted magical. He had chuckled at his only child's wishes, considering her own spectacular enchanted abilities. He would have thought the Wizarding world would have sufficed for such an affair. She admitted her mistake with Daniel, realizing it wasn't right. She elaborated in her description of her big day; wanting quaint and organic, close family and friends, dancing under the stars with her true love. Well all be damned, he would give his little girl her perfect wedding. The final result was apparently more than she could have ever imagined. The large garden of the stone home built in 1900 was beautifully decorated. Trees and shrubbery glittered as candles were spread across antique tables, with mis-matched dinning chairs lining them. The tables surrounded a make shift dance floor, where the newlyweds were sharing their first dance.

"So, Mrs. Malfoy, what do you think?" Draco queried with a bright smile, twirling his new bride around the dance floor.

"About what Mr. Malfoy?" Hermione returned to his arms, laughing.

"Is this all you could have asked for? Are you _happy_?" Draco asked seriously.

Hermione crashed her lips to his for what seemed to be the hundredth time that day. "Ridiculously happy. It's magical; this day, you, the garden, our family. Everyone we love is here. You made everything perfect, you are the most amazing man, I am so lucky Draco. I love you." Hermione finished, kissing him sweetly once more. Draco smiled against her lips, attempting to not think of the naughty things they would do later.

"Glad to hear it, love. I'd give you the world if you asked." Draco whispered, resting his forehead against hers, pulling her tightly to him by her waist, leaving no space between them.

Hermione's eyes began to water, unshed blissful tears, feeling overwhelmed by all this man's love. So grateful two years ago she didn't say yes. Instead she finally admitted her love was standing by her the whole time. She smiled as she leaned into him as he kissed her. His mouth claiming her, feeling his soul in his kiss. His mouth left her delicate lips, to pepper along her jaw to her ear, biting the lobe teasingly.

"Are you going to give me babies Mrs. Malfoy?" Draco questioned huskily, as if they weren't being watched by their friends and family. He gave her sides an extra squeeze.

Hermione gasped in excitement. "Hmmm I think we can figure something out, you might need to help though." Hermione giggled, flushing and a tingling rushing between her legs.

"Oh, I'll help Mrs. Malfoy, all the help you need." Draco replied becoming distracted, nuzzling her neck and teasing her skin.

"Draco, the music has stopped, everyone is staring." Hermione gasped, realizing they had been enjoying their first dance a little too much.

Draco pulled back from his attention on his bride's soft skin, to find everyone smiling and starting to clap.

"Oi! Leave the groping for the honeymoon you two! I'm bloody starving!" the voice of non-other than Ronald Weasley was heard in the crowd. Everyone started to laugh, including the newlyweds.

"Alright Weasley, don't get your wand in a twist! Everyone please help yourselves to the buffet, and enjoy." Draco replied with a hearty chuckle, still holding Hermione close to him, her hand in his.

"The minute Weasley digs into the cake, you're mine." Draco whispered into Hermione's ear, as she was playing with his tie. People were shuffling around the garden, talking, eating, music began to play again.

Hermione giggled, "Oh Draco, I thought I was already yours?" Hermione questioned with a smirk.

"Witch, that ring on your finger sealed your fate, you have no idea what you signed up for love." Draco declared joyously.

"I think I do, love. And it's perfect." She confirmed, kissing him before grabbing his hand to go mingle with their guests.

 **Epilogue-**

A year later, the couple found themselves visiting Whimsical Tales and Tombs one Sunday afternoon. Hermione had some other news for her husband. She had made sure Mr. Winter had books on what to expect when your witch is expecting. Draco was beyond surprised, but delighted. Mr. Winter didn't seem to mind their canoodling this time around.

* * *

 **Hope Ya'll Enjoyed! Thanks for reading! Please review! Lots of love! Xoxo**


End file.
